nicegirlprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogawa Mana
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2005 - Present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = TNX |Row 8 title = Labels |Row 8 info = Good Factory Record, TN-Mix |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Canary Club, Magical Sweets, MM Gakuen Gasshoubu}} Ogawa Mana (小川真奈) is a member of Canary Club which is a part of NICE GIRL Project!, created by . As well as a singer she is also an actress and a model. She has sold over 85,219 copies in Japan alone. Information 2006 In 2006, Ogawa joined the unit Magical Sweets for the anime Sasami: Magical Girls Club, starring as the main character Sasami Iwakura. 2008 In 2008 she debuted her solo career with Suppin Rock which also starred the Canary Club. 2009 Since 2009 she has been the voice of Kitagami Mimi, the main character of the anime Gokujou!! Mecha mote Iinchou and sings the opening and ending themes as a member of the unit MM Gakuen Gasshoubu . 2010 Ogawa became the new image girl of the fashion line COCOLULU. She also joined the promotional unit COCO CREW. 2011 On June 28, Ogawa opened her own official Ameba blog. A Wii video game called Minna no Rhythm Tengoku had new songs from THE Possible, Canary Club, Ogawa Mana, and (Kurei) Soshi!. The game was released on July 21, 2011. 2012 On March 21, Ogawa, Masahide Mikage with Razz Like Air, & THE Possible released a maxi-single titled " ". The single included an official theme song for Japanese female professional baseball and a theme song for Osaka Brabee Honeys. 2013 On July 27-28, Ogawa performed at Tokyo Idol Festival 2013. Profile *'Nickname:' Ogamana (おがまな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 160 cm *'Special Skills:' Ballet, Walking on Bridges *'Hobbies:' Making Misanga, Watching soccer *'Charmpoint:' Eyes *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi, Udon, Ishiyakiimo, Vinegar *'Least Favorite Food:' Cheese, Meat *'Favorite Color:' Aqua Blue *'Least Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Pasta:' Vongole *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Favorite Thing:' The Sky *'Poor At:' Swimming, Ball Sports *'Instrument:' Piano *'Pet:' Turtle *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' **Canary Club (2007-2012) **MM Gakuen Gasshoubu (2009-2011) *'Other Groups': **Cococrew (2010-) Singles Participated In Canary Club *SWEET & TOUGHNESS *Seishun Banzai! *FAITH! *Nishiki Kazare *Hitomi ga Kirakirara *Daisukki! Discography Singles #2008.11.19 Suppin Rock (スッピンロック) Albums #2010.07.21 ① Teenage Blues (ティーネイジ ブルース) Character Singles Released as Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #2009.05.20 Mecha Mote I LOVE YOU (めちゃモテ I LOVE YOU) #2009.07.15 Mecha Mote! Summer (めちゃモテ！サマー) #2009.10.21 Daisuki ni Nare! (大好きになれっ！) #2010.01.20 Genki ni Nare! (元気になれっ！) #2010.06.16 Kimi ga Shuyaku sa! (君が主役さっ！) #2010.08.18 Mecha Motetai! (めちゃモテたいっ！) #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream (おしゃれマイドリム) Character Albums Released as Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #2010.03.03 Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 1 (めちゃモテ委員長　めちゃヒット曲集①) #2011.01.12 Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 2 (めちゃモテ委員長　めちゃヒット曲集②) Compilation Albums *2010.02.06 COACH Original Soundtrack Track (#20: MAP ~Mirai no Chizu~) DVDs *2009.09.20 Namamana (なままな) *2009.12.23 Namamana Gold (なままなゴールド) Photobooks *2009.07.25 Namamana (なままな) Digital Photobooks *Mana Ogawa#1 *Mana Ogawa#2 *Mana Ogawa#3 *Mana Ogawa Namamana ver.1 *Mana Ogawa Namamana ver.2 Works Movies *2003 Gakincho★ROCK TV Programs *2009-2011 Oha☆Star (おはスタ) TV Dramas *2004 Niji no Kanata *2005 Last Friend *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari Anime *2006 Sasami☆Mahou Shoujo Club (砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ) (as Sasami Iwakura) *2008 Hyakko (ヒャッコ) (as Hitsugi Nikaido) *2009 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (as Mimi Kitagawa) *2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou Second Collection (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長 セカンドコレクション) (as Mimi Kitagawa) Theater *2007 Tsunku♂THEATER (つんく♂THEATER) (as Sakate Nami) *2012 Lucky Star ≈ On Stage (らき☆すた≒おん☆すて) (as Tsukasa Hiiragi) *2013 New Lobo the King of Currumpaw (新オオカミ王ロボ～シートン動物記より～) (as Blanca) Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *YouTube Channel Category:Canary Club Category:1993 Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Saitama Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:July Births Category:Ogawa Mana Singles Category:Ogawa Mana Category:Ogawa Mana DVDs Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2007 Additions Category:2012 Departures Category:Good Factory Record Category:Pony Canyon